The present disclosure relates to a technical field of a peer-to-peer (P2P) communication system having a plurality of node devices that are communicable with one another through a network.
Recently, a peer-to-peer communication system has been attracting attention. The peer-to-peer communication system has been attracting attention as a new form of change to a server-client system which is in the form of the current mainstream in content transfer. In the peer-to-peer communication system, requests for content do not concentrate to a server device of a center. Because of this, in comparison to the server-client system, it is possible to acquire the content in a short time. Specifically, a technology of generating routing table of a plurality of DHTs (Distributed Hash Tables) for each group in the unit of software has been disclosed. Further, a technology of generating routing tables at each point using a node device connected to each point has been disclosed.